When the Sun hits the Cloud
by QueenLujei98
Summary: Loreena Lyvian is just a normal girl going through a troubling time. Her hatred for Pokemon is made apparent when her family goes missing due to unclear curcumstances...but now maybe there's a chance to change her mind when hope shows it's face.
1. The Nightmare

_**When the Sun hits the Cloud**_

**A Pokemon Fanfiction**

**All of Pokemon belong to Game Freak. I do not own any of it. **

**Sorry I haven't been active at all for quite some time. A lot of things have happened over the years, and life has taken me new directions. But now I'm hoping to make a comeback, and write again for everyone's enjoyment! I recently thought up the idea for this fanfiction, and a special someone in my life encouraged me to go through with it, so here I am! I hope you enjoy my second fanfiction! **

_**CRASH!**_

The fury of lightning hit the ground, setting the resting foliage aflame. Rain pounded into the mud. It was like the whole world was cloaked in this dark, angry blanket. The wind pulled and pried at anything and everything, tossing innocent bystanders aside as if they were nothing. No one expected this kind of rage from nature, even the ones who had claimed to see it all in this wild and unpredictable planet. Then again, isn't this how it goes? Life throwing surprises at you when you least expect it?

Because life sure as hell pelted me with a few.

I raise my arm to shield my face from the freezing rain, the electric fury blinding me every few seconds that passed. My feet felt heavy…legs weighing as much as iron. It was almost as if I were moving in slow motion. After what felt like hours of trudging through the mud, I finally saw them, way out in the distance…always out of reach. No matter how fast I tried to move, it was always the same.

There they were, the only other people out here in these vast hills and plains. They decided that the birthday party should take place in a nice, open area with plenty of room to run and play…but little did they know that their choice was the wrong one. How I wish I could warn them…somehow…someway.

I reach out to them, my arm nearly being stabbed by the unforgiving rain. I ignore the pain as I run, droplets flying all around me as my heavy legs beat on the mud. I try to yell, to scream…anything, but little noise came out. Even if my voice did have weight, there was no way they could hear me over this nightmarish atmosphere. I can feel myself suffocating…my muscles tensing up as I watch the horror unfold before me once again.

A terrifying tornado rips across the grass...anything in its path being torn to shreds and thrown around without any mercy…_holy shit, why is this happening…_

As the tornado finds its way towards the party, a group of Pokemon approaches and surrounds them. The bastards…I could only watch as the impending doom fell upon those who were closest to me, my heart falling into my stomach. My vision becomes blurry with tears, eyes suddenly on fire. Ironic, as the image was burned into them forever. The Pokemon offered no escape from their fate, the twisted creatures purposely trapping them in vengeance for ruining their land.

It was too late…my heavy legs give out as the wind engulfed them, paper and confetti flying everywhere. I couldn't see where they went exactly…but I saw some sort of glowing light coming from within the raging deathtrap…if only for a second. My vision finally gets the better of me as the whole world starts fading to black. The horror and sorrow rips into my skin, the pain finding its way into my heart. How could this have happened? Why wasn't I here sooner?

They were all **gone**…

Those Pokemon responsible would pay…they would** all** pay.

Right before my surroundings faded away, I could have sworn I saw a dark figure flying in the sky…a figure with giant, imposing wings.

And then, there was darkness.

I woke up in a cold sweat, my hands indistinctively gripping the blanket for dear life. I quickly glance around my room. No rain, no tornadoes, no dark figures. Another nightmare, it seems.

"_Again…? I really need to get ahold of myself_…" I thought. The same nightmare kept plaguing my mind multiple times a week. Sometimes I wouldn't even be able to sleep…moving on isn't always the easiest thing in the world.

I flung my legs over the bed, my toes just barely grazing the cold wood. I found my hands in my face, trying desperately to massage the stress from within. Not a whole lot it can do, but I might as well try.

My violet eyes take in my now normal surroundings through a curtain of blonde hair. Half-drawn papers litter the small room, the trashcan seeing better days. My desk suffering the same fate, it occupied the space under my window in order to catch the natural light; sometimes you just want a little bit of sunshine. An open laptop sat upon the desk for all my needs pertaining to the outside world, but I honestly prefer my own.

Sketches upon sketches occupied a corner, making me look a little on the crazy side…but I just enjoy being able to see my work in plain view. None of that fancy portfolio and filing crap. As you can tell by now, I am an artist. I've had a natural affinity to drawing since I was young, and upon each and every day, I find myself putting a pencil on paper at least once. Especially since…since…

…**that day**.

My family was taken away from me only a few years ago…but it still feels like yesterday. There were no bodies, no evidence…only nothingness. What I saw on that day provides strong proof that they had died, but people are skeptical. One minute there, the next…gone. No one knows what really happened except me, and my mind likes to remind me of that over and over, like a broken record.

Those damn Pokemon lashed out at them, all for setting up the birthday party on their territory. I'm sure of it…there was no other reason for them to surround them and create a wall, preventing them from escaping. I know what I saw, and what I saw was murder.

My little brother had just turned 9…what kind of monster would want to kill a kid like that…? And my parents, I know sometimes they can be a bit harsh, but they were nice people. They treated Pokemon with kindness and look where it got them. We never should have trusted them…

Both of my parents were photographers. They were always going out on trips to find the next big Pokemon to take photos of, and the townspeople seemed to love the results. Somehow, my parents tended to find the perfect angle, the perfect light, every time. Their pictures were famous all around the region. It was honestly rare to find a magazine that didn't have at least one of their works in it. Not only were their skills incredible, but their love for Pokemon was nothing to scoff at either…and it was obvious.

And my brother…he was a little troublemaker, but his heart was always in the right place. That I can say for sure. Many times over did we have to make room for some injured Pokemon he brought in from the wilderness, insisting we nurse it back to health…but my parents never turned them away. That boy may have been scattered, but his future was bright.

As for me, I skipped out on becoming a trainer and devoted my time to drawing Pokemon instead of battling them. I may not have gotten the photogenic gene, but art was as natural as breathing to me. I remember drawing each and every Pokemon we had taken in, my heart going out to them, wishing them happiness.

So then…**why**? Why did it all have to fall apart?

"Loreena! I made breakfast!"

It was my grandmother, the only family I had left here. "Coming!" I responded.

Feet hit the floor as I hurried downstairs to greet the smell of grandma's cooking. The sun cast its rays into the curtained window, making the room a calming, soft yellow hue. I cast my troubled thoughts aside, if only for a few minutes, to smile at my only family left, effectively greeting her.

My name is Loreena Lyvian, and this is my story.

**A short first chapter, to kind of introduce what is going on at the moment. I'm also trying out a different perspective when it comes to telling the story.**

**Let me know what you guys think! Hopefully more chapters later this week!**


	2. Tension

**Hello, all! It sure has been a while. I wrote most of chapter 2 about a month or so ago, but ended up dropping it at some point. ****But now I found some inspiration to continute, at least for now. I hope you enjoy the story!**

Grandma's gentle blue eyes fell upon me as I sat down to eat, my body hunched over the steaming plate of breakfast. My smile couldn't hide the fact that something had gone wrong. Years and years of taking care of me honed her senses to the whirling storm that were my emotions.

"Bad dream again?" She asked me softly, not wanting to strike a nerve.

We've gone over this plenty of times. I nodded.

Seemingly silent but not completely satisfied, she turned away towards the sink to resume menial house work; hot water fogging up the window and the sound of clinking dishes ensued. I stared at my plate for a good long while. Long enough to make my food get somewhat cold.

"Hun…" Fingers slide across the counter. "I know it hurts but…I think it may be time to move on."

Just when I was about to pick up the fork and possibly enjoy the morning, it all comes to a halt.

She continues. "It's been almost a year now…you need to look towards the future."

I could see her hand clench up into a fist, out of heartache. This was odd, coming from Grandma. The tragedy struck her the hardest, and yet she says to just move on like **nothing** happened?

"Grandma…why would you say that?" I asked. "I just…I don't wanna hear this right now, ok?"

"If not now, then when?"

"Just **stop**, alright? Let me eat in peace!"

An awkward silence hung in the air like a dark cloud. Was it so much to ask to leave me with my own devices? Why even bring this up **now**? I didn't need this.

Suddenly, that…thing appeared. Lured by the smell, no doubt. The beast would follow us down a cliff face if we smelled of food. Grandma's Skitty, Han, skulked around the corner with sleepy eyes. Lazy oaf.

It was like Han was her saving grace that fell from the heavens, freeing her from this tense situation. I could see her eyes light up when she saw him.

"Han,** there's** my darling! Aren't you _hungry_? Come on." She said sweetly, trying to get the pink Pokemon to approach her.

"_Ugh_." I expressed my distaste openly.

Han let out a small, sweet noise in response, purring like crazy. The thing was spoiled to all hell by Grandma, and he knew it. We would always find a bag of bread torn open, or a cup knocked over the table simply because he felt entitled to do so. Believe me, I've wanted to put the beast in its place multiple times out of anger…the only thing stopping me is respect for Grandma.

"Oh come now, Loreena. Han is only saying hello."

The Skitty looked towards me, like it read my thoughts on the matter. Nose scrunched up in distaste, teeth slightly barred in a hostile manner. He knew I hated his guts. I stuck out my tongue quickly in response to the little shit.

Grandma just rolled her eyes playfully, completely oblivious to the obvious rivalry that was between me and her cat. It was like lightning every time we looked at each other…but we never fight because of our one common connection; Grandma.

Han had been the only Pokemon we've actually had for quite some time, all the others were either released into the wild or passed away. I think he was another rescue Pokemon that my brother brought in…but ended up having a special bond with my mother's mother. Since then, he's always been around.

Even so…she knew I had a strong dislike for Pokemon. She just assumed her Skitty would be different. But he's not; he's still a dangerous Pokemon that will harm anyone at a moment's notice if it proved to be beneficial to them. I know better on this…seen it firsthand. My trust in Pokemon will never be the same again.

My appetite ruined, I quickly got up out of my chair. "I think I'm gonna head out." I said.

"**Already**? But you haven't finished your breakfast!" Her white eyebrows flew up in surprise.

"I'm not hungry." I responded curtly. I just wanted to go anywhere but here.

Defeated, Grandma stopped gushing over her pet and began to clean up what was left over. I suppose she thought I was starving, because not only were there enough food for both of us, there were about three more helpings of it. Why does she always do that?

It looked like I had won that battle, despite the pink distraction. I went over to the front door and gathered my things. My violet coat, small sketchbook, pencil and pen, black boots, and black bag to carry all my supplies.

"I'll be home later. Take care." I said before opening the door to leave this gloomy place.

Realizing she couldn't stop me, Grandma replied in a meek tone. "Alright. Just be sure not to be out too late."

I nodded quickly and walked outside into the fresh, crisp air of the outdoors. This should help clear my mind.

We lived in the Elora region; a small, lesser-known region due to not only its size, but also because its mainly made up of fields and forest. Pokemon aren't too diverse here, which discourages extensive research and even Gyms, which are huge practices in other regions. The most we have here are a few breeders dotting the landscape along with the scarce towns. It makes for a perfect place to practice your craft, however. Without the bustle and limited space of the city.

What a backwater place to live…but it is my home.


End file.
